You have stolen my heart!
by I heart Emily Fitch
Summary: A multi chapter story each chapter alternating between Emily and Naomis point of view of the same situation. Starts from Pandoras house party and includes missing scenes.... will carry on past episode 9!
1. MDMA, Bouncy Castles and Kisses EMILY

**EMILY POV – MDMA, bouncy castles and kisses!!**

**Chapter 1**

She kissed me back, I couldn't quite believe it. When Naomi had first arrived at the party she'd been a dick, joking with Katie and making horrid remarks. But as soon as she had taken the drugs it was like she dropped her guard. I was sure when we were dancing Naomi was checking me out, she had this knowing look in her eye and it made me feel amazing.

I could feel the MDMA in my system and it made me go hazy and think "fuck it" and I kissed her, I just couldn't help it! The second we were alone I just did it.... and she kissed me back... It was amazing!

My heart felt light and my hands had gone tingly. For almost a year I have been attracted to Naomi, but since seeing her on the first day of college things seemed to have intensified and well I just can't get her off my mind, everytime I think of her my heart skips, she makes me feel something I have never felt before.

After we kissed Naomi was her usual self, I was confused I wanted her to tell me she liked it or liked me but she simply said "your gay" and looked very pleased with herself. She was right though and for the first time ever I admitted this out loud. It was like a huge relief finally admitting it to myself and to another person. I'd known deep down for years but now it was real, all of a sudden it was real.

I followed Naomi back into the living room not knowing what to expect, it didn't feel as if the kiss was a one off, the way she looked at me couldn't just be the drugs but it hadn't gone further than a simple snog. I longed to touch Naomi, feel her skin and hair, touch her face... god I would settle for just holding that girls hand. But I knew I would be pushing my luck and didn't wanna freak Naomi out more than she probably already was.

"Bouncy Castle Fitch?" Naomi said directing her eyes towards the patio doors. I had not seen the bouncy castle in the garden and before I knew it Naomi grabbed my hand and was dragged me outside.

I felt happy, I was buzzing off the MDMA and felt alive... I bounced up and down like a kid all the time not being able to take my eyes of Naomi who was giggling herself silly. She looked gorgeous. Eventually we fell to the floor exhausted and before I knew it I was on top of Naomi staring into her eyes. The drugs were giving me a courage I never had before. I knew instantly from the way Naomi stared back that she wanted me to kiss her again. So I lowered myself down and met Naomi's lips gently. Naomi kissed me back AGAIN and then she wrapped her hands around my back and held me tightly. I couldn't help but smile as I tenderly kissed Naomi, this was better than the last kiss, it was tender and loving, it was deeper and less awkward.

I could feel Naomi smiling whilst I kissed her, not laughing but smiling. I never wanted this moment to end.


	2. MDMA, Bouncy Castles and Kisses NAOMI

**NAOMI POV – MDMA, bouncy castles and kisses!!**

**Chapter 2**

Fuck she kissed me again, but shit, this time I kissed her back... I don't know why! Hell I don't even know why I came to the party. I couldn't explain it, despite everything in me saying don't go. Katie is going to be mean as per usual, Effy barely speaks to you, Pandora is mental and it's getting more and more awkward with bloody Emily.

But still I ended up on the doorstep, I nearly didn't go in but Emily appeared from nowhere just as I was about to bolt. Unsurprisingly it was awkward and I acted like a jackass but strangely hearing Emily say she asked Pandora to invite me made me feel nice. I never have had anyone who wants me there and Emily wanted me there, I could see it in her face and I secretly liked it. Oh god! Anyway the party was shit at first, Pandoras mum was only slightly less mental the Pandora herself, what I thought was going to be a piss up turned out to be an actual kids party.

Thankfully Katie was useful for once and had spiked the cake with MDMA, Emily didn't seem to find this amusing, in fact she looked quite panicked but hell, if I was going to have to wear these awful pjs and play twister I needed drugs! Although Katie for once was being nice to me, we were being crude and I was being dead false with her. But anything for a quiet life.

She must have put a fuck load of MDMA in there as they took affect almost straight away, before I knew it I felt relaxed and was dancing like a knob in Pandoras front room, with her mum and all these girls never in a million years did I think I would be friends with.

I caught Emily looking at me dancing and for the first time it didn't make me feel uncomfortable, It was hot, all these people around us and she made me feel like I was the only person in the room. I don't know how she did it but her eyes were so focused on me it was like she couldn't see anyone else. Everyone else was too wasted to realise and I found myself staring back, it was not something I could control. What the hell was I doing, five minutes ago I am telling her I am not interested and making jokes about it with her sister and now.... well now I appear to be checking her out! I need a drink.

I don't know how much time passed with flirty looks and stupid dancing but I remembered Pandora had chucked my booze in the plants so stumbled out the front door to get it, I was surprised it was still daylight when I stumbled outside as I was well gone and it felt like we had been there for ages. I dragged myself back into the house and Emily appeared, that girl seriously is everywhere. I was so busy concentrating on the name on the wine bottle that I did not realise how close we had got, when I looked up she was right there, and it stopped me in my tracks... her smooth chocolatey brown eyes staring straight at me.

"just give me a fucking"..... Emily paused and looked shy and scared.... I knew what she meant but I was still taken a back, I stared at her for a bit not being able to talk and in that moment I thought, screw it she's hot... no ....she is not just hot she is beautiful and her eyes were staring up at me like a puppy. Before I could even collect my thoughts though she had moved in and kissed me. I didn't really kiss back as it was so sudden, she moved away reading my face for clues of how I felt.... I must have looked like a dick....I think I said something stupid like "oh" and mentioned drugs.

Then it just hit me ....she was beautiful and she did make you feel something. I stood for a few seconds staring at her and I thought "you like this girl Naomi and there is nothing stopping you" and there it was I leaned in and I kissed her back. Properly this time there was no way I was going to be able to deny this I was fully kissing her and I enjoyed it and the cheeky cow knew it, she told me so as soon as I stopped kissing her. She had the smuggest grin on her face, I felt like she had all the power and I wanted it back "your gay" I smiled composing myself. And with that I walked away...........power returned.

She followed me into the living room, both of us with stupid love struck smiles on our faces. We were back with people again, but now all I could see or think about was Emily and I could tell she had no interest in anyone but me. We were on other sides of the room but we just stared at each other the whole time.... no one else even seemed to care we were there. I spied a bouncy castle in the garden... jeez what kinda lame party is this, but saw an opportunity to be alone with Emily again. I tried to be as cool as possible retaining the power "bouncy castle Fitch" grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

Kicking off my shoes I jumped on, still fully under the influence of MDMA we jumped and jumped and jumped. The party seemed to have dispersed god knows where everyone was..... We got massively out of breath and stopped but just as Emily sat I teased her with another "your so gay"

She jumped up running after me eventually causing us both to collapse in fits of giggles on the castle. For a spilt second we lay next to each other, I was sorta holding her hand, I really wanted to kiss her again but still tried to play it cool. I think it worked because a newly confident Emily clambered on top of me and pinned me down. I liked this side of her! She stared at me for a second and I just looked longingly at her lips, she did exactly what I wanted, lowering herself onto me and kissing me this time more intensely. That was it.... I was gone I had no control over this anymore, I wrapped my arms around her back pulling her closer towards me.

I love MDMA and bouncy castles.... oh and possibly red headed girls called Emily???


	3. What Now? EMILY

**Emilys POV – What now?**

**Chapter 3 **

We kissed for ages on the bouncy castle. It was like I had discovered something no one else in the world knew about or had ever done before. I wondered what I had been doing the past few years not kissing Naomi. We didn't say anything, but would occasionally break apart to stop and giggle. Although it did cross my mind to maybe try and take things a bit further I thought better of it.

One. I had Naomi exactly where I wanted her and didn't wanna make a false move and freak her out.

Two. I thought it might be a bit public with our friends a few feet away. We were already running the risk of being caught kissing. I didn't really fancy getting caught having sex.

My body was pressed against hers closely and she was kissing me. That would do.... for now.

The loud voices from inside eventually stopped the kissing, it was unfortunate but probably good timing as I was getting very turned on and it was taking every thing in my power to stop my hands exploring Naomis body. I pulled away from her, her hands still tightly gripped around my back and looked in the direction of the house....

"Fuck" I whispered angrily. I could see loads of people flooding the house. It was idiot Danny and his cronies. This was going to be messy! Just as things were going so right!

"Danny and his mates are here" I signalled to Naomi as she was looking confused as to why I had stopped.

"Fuck" copying exactly what I had said when we realised. We hesitantly got off the bouncy castle, and I couldn't help but think. That's your lot Emily. Nothing that good will ever happen to you again.

We fought threw the crowd, I was trying to find Katie but there were so many people here. Naomi stayed close to me but when I held out my hand to her she brushed it away. Great, I thought one minute your kissing me and caressing my back and the next you won't even accept an innocent hand hold so we don't get separated in the crowd. I didn't have time to confront Naomi about this now or even address it.

I felt bad for Pandora, why did Katie have to fuck this up. Panda was so sweet and her and her mum had made such an effort to welcome us.... and the house was going to be trashed by a load of Bristol Rover RESERVES and their wannabe WAG girlfriends!

Naomi grabbed my shoulder and shouted into my ear "I am going to go and find the others, you find Katie... I will see you in a bit" and with that she was gone, I wanted to stop her but I didn't even have time.

I saw Katie and even though she didn't seem overly pleased that Danny was here she looked even less pleased to see me.

"what the fuck Katie, this is Panda's house.... have some respect" I shouted angrily at her

"no Emily YOU have some respect, you promised me you weren't gay, what the fuck were you doing outside with that bitch" Katie retaliated bitterly almost spitting the words out.

The people close to us shut up to listen as Katie confronted me, I could feel myself going a deep shade of red. I didn't care what these people thought of me, and right now I didn't even care what Katie thought. But as usual what my mind told me to say and what actually came out of my mouth were to different things.

"I am not gay Katie, it's a fucking party, it's the MDMA, we were just having a laugh" I lied, instantly ashamed of myself, why couldn't I just be honest.

At this the people listening in got bored and seemed to accept my excuses, Katie eyed me unconvinced in what I was saying, but I think she would rather accept my story than come to terms with the truth... I cant blame her it is hard enough for me to come to terms with it so how can I expect her to.

Someone must have called the police, probably that jackass from next door as before Katie could abuse me any further we both saw the flashing lights from outside.

"Run" she shouted grabbing my hand and dragging me with her.. it seemed everyone had the same idea as it was chaotic... trying to get out of the door at the same time as 50 other people. I let myself get dragged along with Katie and held tight to her hand.

I really wanted to find Naomi but now wasn't the time nor the place.... if I didn't move fast now I might end up in a cell over night and then I wouldn't even be able toso much as text her.

We ran for ages, both looking like right idiots in our flannel pyjamas! It was however pretty fun legging it down the street from the police, people starbursting in all different directions. We stopped when we couldn't hear the sirens anymore and collapsed into fits of giggles. It was nice to be laughing with Katie, we hadn't been close in forever and I missed her. I always thought when we were little we would be close forever, but we just drifted and drifted and I don't even know how we got to the point where we stopped being friends and just sisters. We slunk onto the ground behind a brick wall near to our house to catch our breath. We sat in silence for a while although Naomi was on my mind, I was thinking about Katie and me more and reminisced about our past.

"I am going to dump Danny" Katie said out of the blue without any emotion, but not in her usual bitchy tone, she seemed vulnerable.

"Oh" I said, I couldn't even ask why, the guy was a right knob, it was more why did you ever go out with him in the first place.

"Emily" Katie said looking seriously at me and taking my hand!

"Promise me your not gay" she said, not looking at my face but just staring at our entwined hands.

"I've already told you I said defensively" reIeasing my hand from hers. I wish I hadn't just felt so close to Katie, I wish I was mad at her and I could just yell. "I AM GAY" but I couldn't. Despite how we had nothing in common (barring the obvious) and we didn't get on, I cared so much what Katie thought of me and I just wasn't ready to deal with this. I felt so disappointed that she couldn't just accept it. She was supposed to be my sister, my twin sister, love me no matter what.

"promise" she said again, i could see the panic in her eyesgrowing when I didn't speak for a while.

"promise" I said unconvincingly, instantly hating myself for it, why was I such a coward.

We walked to our house in silence and my thoughts returned to Naomi. When we got in I tried to call her but it diverted to answer phone. A few minutes later I got a text from Naomi.. When her name flashed up on my screen I was so excited as to what the message would say I couldn't open it fast enough!

"got home ok, see you at college"

Great I thought not so much as a kiss or any sign of affection. I could see it happening all again, Naomi avoiding me, putting it down to the drugs. All the excitement I had previously felt evaporated instantly.

I lay down in my bed staring at the ceiling, Katie sleeping quietly in her bed beside mine... I felt so cross and exhausted. I was not going to let Naomi do this to me... not this time, the way she kissed me, no one can kiss like that if they don't care at all. I was determined to break down the walls she was building. But not now. That would start tomorrow I thought falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. What Now? NAOMI

**Naomi POV – Chapter 4**

**What Now?**

Shit shit shit.... we kissed for ages on that bloody bouncy castle. I just got completely swept up by it. No one had ever made me feel as wanted as Emily did. It just felt so right in the moment, while I was kissing her it was like everything else stopped mattering and the only important thing in the world was what I was doing right then.

It was fairly intense, but then drugs have a strange effect, don't they, play with your mind and you lose your inhibitions. It must have been the drugs, before I took them I was making sure she knew I wasn't interested and within a few hours I am lying underneath her kissing her like I have never kissed anyone before.

Emily was the one to break the kiss when Katies dickhead boyfriend mates came and ransacked the place. When she moved off me I felt cold and instantly missed her touch.... fucking drugs playing with my head.

I followed Emily back into the house through the crowds, she put her hand out for me to hold and I panicked, it was too much! Walking in front of all these people holding the hand of the girl I had just been secretly kissing, I felt like everyone would know, like they could see my thoughts, knowing what I had just been doing!

I moved Emilys hand away and freaked out telling her to go find Katie and I would go find the others. I darted upstairs with no intention of finding anyone, I needed space, air to breath as I realised what I had just done, what we had just done. I pushed my way into a small room and sighed in relief when no one was there. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands!

"fucking hell Naomi, what are you doing" I whispered as I breathed out a breath I hadn't realise I had been holding. I told myself over and over again you cannot have feelings for Emily, she is a girl and it just can't happen. It can't.

"just the drugs" I reassured myself out loud.

"Whats just the drugs" A whimper came from the darkness.

It was Pandora curled up in the corner tear stained and looking confused frightened and sad.

"nothing Panda, what are you doing in here on your own" I said trying to detract from her earlier question

"It all got fucked up Naomi, why can no one just be nice, my mums going to kill me" she said softly.

She was right about her mum killing her, as she said it blue lights flashed outside the house. Someone must have called the police and to be honest I don't blame them.

"come on Panda, we need to fix this. The police will get rid of everyone for you then we can try and sort this shit out" I pulled Panda up to her feet and smiled reassuringly

By the time we got downstairs most people had done one.... and the house wasn't as bad as expected. Me, Panda and surprisingly Cookl made it look as presentable as possible and then I made my exit.

I couldn't decide whether I was glad or sad that Emily had left without saying bye. It was probably for the best as I don't know how I would have acted around her. I shouldn't have kissed her. She was a pain in the ass before but now she actually has substance to her argument.

I left Pandora and Cook sorting the last of the shit out and walked home..... the effect of the drugs had worn off and the cold night air helped me clear my head. I wanted to text Emily and tell her I had had a nice time, because I had... I couldn't pretend at the time I didn't enjoy it, but I also couldn't pretend I wasn't regretting it. My phone buzzed while I was staring at it. Emilys name flashing on my screen

"fuck" I said loudly

I couldn't pick it up, what if she has read more into this than it meant, what if she expects it to happen again... Shit Naomi you've really fucked this up. I took the cowards way out sending her call to voicemail opting to text her instead... I didn't want to be horrible but I figure if I am nice she'll get even more of the wrong idea.

So I just didn't address the issue "got home okay, see you at college"

It was Friday night so this should give her the hint I don't want to see her this weekend. I checked my phone a few times after I got into bed... I kinda expected some kind of reply.... but nothing came. I felt a slight pang of disappointment... but just put it down to over tiredness. I fell asleep trying to block out the evenings events. I will have to deal with this eventually.... just not now.


	5. Lets be friends! EMILY

**Emily POV – Friends?**

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up on the Saturday morning with the biggest grin on my face. I had definitely been dreaming about Naomi, the dreams weren't clear but Naomis face and body had been in my head all night.

The first thing I wanted to do when I woke up was text her, just to have some kinda contact. Anything. But I remembered her message last night, I am not stupid I am pretty sure it was a "leave me alone" in a slightly more subtle way. But no wait...fuck that, we kissed ......ALOT! Screw her, I wasn't going to let her pretend this hadn't happened and just go on as normal on Monday at college.

"morning Naomi, hope your heads not hurting too much today. If you wanna talk you know where I am. I would like to see you before Monday... don't be a stranger, Ems" I text her with little expectation of a response... but I couldn't just leave it!

It took her hours to text back.... Katie was getting well stressed with me and I was starting to even get annoyed with myself.

"Emily stop staring at your phone when I am trying to talk to you, this is an emergency" Katie screeched in an annoying tone

"what" I said looking up from my phone crossly, dragging my eyes from the screen like she had just asked me to stop looking at one of the seven wonders!

"Emily I NEED a new boyfriend..... I can't go into college on Monday single.... that'd be so embarrassing" Katie continued

"Katie you have been single for 5 minutes, you dumped him, no one will care" I said unenthusiastically

"your useless" Katie huffed

"we'll go out tonight, it'll be fine, find some fit men, come on Ems your my twin sister, we'll get loads of attention, YOU might even meet someone" Katie said impatiently

"no Katie, I am knackered, last night was mental, I want a quiet one" I responded resuming hastily continuing my phone gazing. Then what I had been waiting to happen happened.... a text came through from Naomi. I just stared at the message alert for ages... I couldn't bare to read it. I was so scared of what Naomi would have to say, I was convinced she would be telling me it was a mistake and to leave her alone!

"Morning Emily, my head is pretty sore, how is yours? Look about last night, I feel bad that I have lead you on. I am not going to pretend I didn't have fun but, Emily lets just be friends, yeah? I like you, but not like you like you! I am sorry, hope your okay... see you Monday "

I didn't know what to think, I was gutted that Naomi was basically saying she wasn't interested but at the same time she was admitting she had fun last night, which was progress, however she was still being clear that she didn't want to see her this weekend and I wasn't happy about that!

"No worries Naomi, not going to pretend I am not disappointed but I will settle for your friendship! Your first duty as my new friend is to come to Keiths pub quiz with me tonight... save me from a night out with a newly single Katie"

I figured if Naomi was offering the hand of friendship then they should be doing things that friends do... plus this would mean she could get to see her. Even if it wasn't quite in the circumstances I wanted! Plus it would stop me from having to spend the evening watching Katie desperately find a new man!

"your very annoying you know that, quiz sounds fine... see you there at 8?" came Naomi's response.

We sat down at a small table and shortly afterwards Cook, Freddie and JJ appeared. Bollocks! I thought I caught a glimmer of disappointment in Naomis face when she saw them. But when she saw me looking she just concentrated on the paper in front of her.

"Ems, Naomikins.... join us!!" Cook shouted across the room, patting his lap and winking.

I thought Naomi would jump at the chance not to have to spend the evening with me, I even lent down to pick up my bag. But Naomi stopped me touching the top of my wrist... "fuck off cook, we'll do better on our own"

I felt her look at me but my eyes were transfixed on her hand on my arm. The sensation of her touching me ran through me like wild fire. She pulled her hand away quickly realising it had probably been there a bit too long... I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably pretending it hadn't happened and focused back on the page. I had goosebumps on my skin where Naomis fingers had been in contact with mine and I could feel myself going pink. Jesus could I be anymore obvious.

After that it was like Naomi made a conscious effort not to get to close. If I leaned in to answer a question she would lean away. She didn't once make eye contact with me and she definitely did not touch me again.... I got the picture, walking home on my own after Naomi had made a hasty exit when the crappy quiz finished I felt deflated... She was like two different people and this just made me want her more, not knowing how she was going to be with me, but knowing somewhere in there she had a side to her with the ability to make me feel things I never knew possible...

Argh... this friends thing was never going to work.


	6. Lets be friends! NAOMI

**Lets Be Friends! – Naomi POV**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling groggy and immediately could feel the fear building. As it normally did on a night after taking drugs, but this time it was different it wasn't just hang over fear. It was in my gut it had been there all night festering away, just waiting for me to wake up.... I tried to open my eyes but it hurt too bad, I reached out blindly trying to feel for a glass of water I prayed I had left by my bed, and then I froze as it was came flooding back. Bit by bit ... kiss my kiss. I buried my head deep into pillow... fuck me what the fuck have I done.

I lay there for ages trying to make it go away, and block out what I was feeling and thinking.... I couldn't figure out what was going on in my head but I knew for a fact I was allowing my mind to re-play the kissing far too much. At one point I felt myself reach up and touch my lips as I remembered Emilys lips on mine.

NO NO NO..... you cannot feel this.. I jumped out of bed and into the shower.. I needed noise, some kind of distraction from these day dreams.

When I came back into my room I could see my phone flashing.... again the mixture of emotions overwhelmed me, was it panic or excitement... and why the fuck could I not figure it out! Fucking drugs I am not taking MDMA again ever... well for a while!

It was Emily... as expected and I had to stop a smile from creeping onto my face. She wanted to see me... but I just couldn't face her... what if she thinks we are together or something or tries to kiss me again.. I don't even know what I would do. Shit I thought, I have really fooked up!

I sat for ages writing and re-writing texts with all different responses, never intending to send most of them! Some of them I think I wrote to myself as a way of explaining to me what had happened. Jesus get a grip!!

I didn't wanna be mean... she had done nothing wrong but at the say time I couldn't lead her on and think there is something there... when there is not... is there... NO THERE IS NOT! I screamed at myself in my head.

I settled for the cowards way out and asked if we could just be friends. I felt bad as I kinda got that she liked me now. Before I had just thought it but after last night I think she made it pretty clear. The poor girl was gay, and not only was she struggling with that, she had me to contend with.

The girl is persistent I will give her that much, although she seemed to accept the friendship line she still wanted to see me, and argued her point well. If I was offering her a friendship then I was actually going to have to be a friend. Something I can't say I am that brilliant at.

She coaxed me to the pub quiz, I found myself getting butterflies before I went, I wasn't sure what the fuck this was. I also spent about half an hour longer getting ready than I normally would for something as standard as a quiz in Cooks grotty local. It really was a hole. I brushed that off though.

It didn't go great but then what can you expect, the night before we were attached to each others faces and then less than 24 hours later we are sitting there, attempting to pretend we are friends with all this underlying tension.... and great to top things off Freddie Cook and JJ turn up.

When I saw them I felt angry, despite it being awkward I was enjoying Emilys company and if we could get past whatever we are going through I think I could actually value this girls friendship.

Cook invited us over in his usual alpha male way making some kind of indication to his crotch. Emily went to get up and before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her wrist. I left it there while I traded insults with Cook. When I turned back to Emily she was just staring at my hand, her gaze fixed on my fingers wrapped gently around her tiny wrist.

After a few seconds of not knowing what was happening and feelings rousing that I thought I had managed to bury, I snapped my hand away like she had some kind of disease. I instantly felt awful as I saw the look in Emilys eyes. The guilt remained inside me for the rest of the evening and I found myself just wanting to leave. Be away from this tension and these feelings she was causing me.

I couldn't even look at her, the sadness and loyalty I could see in those eyes killed me. Hurting Emily was like kicking a puppy. The way she looked at me said I could do anything to this girl and she would still be there.

As soon as the quiz finished I made my excuses and left. I literally ran all the way home not wanting to stop long enough to think what all this meant. I collapsed into my room and turned my music on loudly, in order to drown out the thoughts of Emily that always threatened to creep into the forefront of my mind.

This friends thing was going to harder than I thought.


	7. A Bit Ridiculous! EMILY

**EMILYS POV- A bit ridiculous!**

**Chapter 7**

Ok so trying to be friends had turned out to be a disaster, I have made the effort with Naomi for a while now but since the pub quiz she was basically ignoring me. She always seemed awkward in my company and I was starting to feel a bit like a stalker.

It was getting to the point where I was either going to have to give up on it all or just have it out with her. My problem was I just wanted to spend time with her so badly. I was grateful for any of her time she would give so I would have the best intentions to play it cool, but when I saw her I slipped straight back into a submissive pathetic wreck!

I woke up on a college morning and decided today was the day. I was sick of seeing her mentally roll her eyes when I approached. She had kissed me back, she had to take some responsibility. She said she wanted to be friends. But she was being a total prick.... and although I wanted to just forget her....I couldn't not yet.

I stood at the entrance of college and waited for her, swarms of people all walking past, but I knew I would spot her, she always wore bright clothes and that platinum blonde hair stood out from a mile away.. But not today... Typical!! Eventually the crowds thinned and I stood defeated with my arms crossed. Maybe she was ill, or late or had somehow got past me. I huffed as I spun on my feet and headed to the common room.

The day I get the courage to confront her and she is nowhere to be seen... its like she knows and is avoiding me on purpose. I am so close to giving up on her right now!

I walked into the common room and I am surprised to see her sat with Panda and Effy.... she was definitely not in here before.... she must have got past me... sneaky! I say her name probably a bit too enthusiastically and it wasn't how I wanted it to come out. In fact it probably sounded desperate. She gives me the usual look that I have become accustomed to, that tells me she wishes I wasn't there. I sit next to her on the table anyway, she is purposefully positioned away from me.... god she can be such a child.

I am annoyed that I cant talk to her here, in front of all these people... and I know for a fact if I ask her to come outside it'll be a flat no.. specially as she seems even more stand offish today than usual. Sometimes I wonder why I like this girl. But then I realise her stubbornness in one of her most attractive features, one of her more annoying but still attractive features.

Doug comes in and the lights go down, he starts spouting off about something, he really is crazy, passionate about everything but crazy. I don't really start listening until I realise they are talking about student elections.... immediately I turn to Naomi. She would be an excellent student president. She is outspoken, demanding, stubborn and a pain in the arse. She looks at me as if I am stupid.. But I can see its an act. If she had more confidence I know she would be putting herself forward immediately.

I carry on listening and nudge her to re-gain her attention, again the harassed look appears on her face. One that although I have become used to, still hurts everytime. "what" she breathes sharply making out she doesn't know what I am getting at. I make it apparent that I think she should run and she just shakes her head like I am stupid. "Fuck you" I think, this girl thinks I know nothing about her. But she is wrong, I probably know more about her than she knows about herself.

The talk ends and Naomi gets up quickly to leave the room. I struggle with my stuff and go after her. She walks at a fast pace and I can tell this is for my benefit. I shout after her

"you should go for it Naomi, you know I am right"

She continues walking and just shakes her head not even looking back.

I continue to badger her picking my walk into a slow run to try and keep up, damn she can walk fast!

Eventually it seems my harassment has worked and she enters into a conversation with me, however it is not the best. I try to put my point across, this time with some added humour. But she cuts me down with words that ring through my ears for the rest of the day.

"Emily, We have had about three conversations our entire lives, so the idea you know I am always talking about anything is a bit ridiculous"

Bullshit, I think as I let out a feeble "ok" we have had so many more than three conversations and plus I have spent the last year observing this girl on a daily basis. But fuck it, I have had enough of her behaviour and the way she is treating me. So on Cooks timely arrival I fuck off walking away defeated and well and truly fed up of this shit.


	8. A Bit Ridiculous! NAOMI

**NAOMI POV – A Bit Ridiculous**

**Chapter 8**

Jesus why can't this girl leave me be, yeah I offered her my friendship but christ, i didn't expect to become best friends overnight, it seems like everywhere I turn there she fucking is.

I walk up the college steps in the morning, still pissed off at waking up with a random man in my bed. Who apparently belongs to my mums ever growing clan of freaks who keep landing on our doorstep, I stop thinking about home when I see her, a flash of silky red hair in the crowd, stood scanning the hoards of people walking up the steps.

I don't want to sound vain but its obvious she is looking for me, she text me this morning and I just ignored her as I had started to do often. I did feel bad but I just didn't wanna deal with this, I have got enough stuff going on without Emily Fitch to worry about.

So my instant reaction was to quicken my pace and keep behind everyone else away from her view. It seemed to work as she stayed put. Jesus its not even 9am and I need a fag!

I get into college and feel relieved Emily is nowhere to be seen. But at the same time I wonder where she is. Maybe she wasn't looking for me after all.... I find myself wondering who she was looking for. Argh jeez you don't even care, I tell myself! I distract myself with Effy and Pandora.

Before I even have relaxed I hear my name coming from a very recognisable voice and instantly I slip back into pissed off mode, forgetting that seconds before I had been wondering where she was.

Emily comes and sits next to me and more out of crossness with myself I ignore her. Before she has time to say whatever it is I can see she wants to say Doug makes a grand entrance. He starts talking politics and student elections are mentioned. I know I should be interested but the last thing I want to do is become a student president to these bunch of twats. The only thing these lot care about is getting pissed, stoned and shagged, school is just a meeting ground to organise said piss ups, no one actually cares about the place... including me.

But Emily nudges me repeatedly throughout the talk, I can tell what she is thinking, as however briefly I thought it too. But I brush it off getting more annoyed at her! I don't know why I feel the need to always be so horrible to this girl, but she just brings it out of me, and I act like it without even thinking how it must make her feel. But right now I just want her to leave me be.

The talk finishes and I make a prompt exit, but somehow Emily is behind me, still wittering on, badgering me about the elections. She says some stuff that although is completely true makes me sound like a right twat and I get pissed off, pissed off with how well this girl knows me and how unafraid to admit it she is.

I don't know why but I tell her she doesn't know me, in fact I call her ridiculous, and I see the hurt in her face before she walks away!

I am wrong though, this girl knows me well. I am just too pissed off and stubborn to admit it.

Cook comes along as Emily leaves and I instantly wish I was still talking to her and not listening to him making sexual advances towards me!

Fuck I just wish everyone would fuck off and leave me alone.


	9. Just being with you! EMILY

**EMILY POV - Just being with you!**

**Chapter 9**

After walking away from Naomi I felt broken, I am a nice person it's my best quality, but she just doesn't want to know me, no matter how much I try she just kept knocking me back. I hated the way she was making me feel, all my thoughts were completely consumed by Naomi, it sounds cliché but she was the last thing on my mind when I went to sleep and the first thing I thought about when I woke up, and other than when I managed to concentrate on a lesson at college she pretty much took up all my thoughts throughout the day.

I don't even remember when I started having feelings for her but I just couldn't see them going away. I just wanted to spend time with her, in any situation and no matter how much I wanted to I just couldn't give up on her.

I sometimes felt like I knew Naomi better than she knew herself and I seriously couldn't believe she didn't want to run for student president. She loved politics, we had a politics class together and listening to her speak so passionately in that class was probably what made me fall for her, I knew she wanted to do a politics degree and couldn't believe she would pass up this opportunity, it would look great on her uni application and not only that, she would be bloody good at it.

So even though I knew I was being a pain in the arse and probably crossing a line I decided to get an application for her and take it to her house, I wanted to make her see that she could do this. I know this makes me seem crazy, turning up at her house after she made it so clear earlier that she didn't want this. But Naomi made me crazy, loving Naomi was making me crazy.

I went over there determined, outside of college when it was just the two of us maybe she would be different, maybe she would talk to me like a human being for a change, drop the act. I just wanted her to open up a bit and not seem so embarrassed by my presence.

I stood outside her house for a while, it was very Naomi, an alternative looking house, with lots of yellow. It looked much more individual and friendly than my house. I knocked on her door and instantly felt my heart beating faster in my chest.

A bizarre looking man answered the door, I didn't expect that. I thought Naomi just lived with her mum, but then that was just me presuming from the tiny bits of information about her personal life Naomi occasionally gave out.

"Is Naomi in" I asked the scruffy man, all of a sudden thinking, is this actually Naomis house still, she well could have moved since middle school.

"come in, come in" he said in a very chilled out way, he seemed fairly distracted and pointed me in the direction of a wooden door , that's where Naomi lives he said.

"thanks" I called after him as he walked away, what a freak I thought, I wondered who the hell he was to Naomi, he seemed high and it was a week day afternoon! I made my way to Naomis room quickly as just being stood in her hall way on my own made me feel like a burgalar.

I tapped on Naomis door lightly but there was no answer, she probably wasn't home yet, I had got a lift straight here from Effy as she had her mums car for the day (she smiled knowingly all the way here, which I fully ignored, there is no point lying to that girl, she knows everything about you just by looking at you, its quite unsettling)

I turned the door handle and entered her bedroom, it was lovely, I loved it instantly, it smelt of her and I inhaled deeply. I thought about just leaving her a note and the application form on her bed, but I just didn't want to leave, I was in Naomis bedroom, somewhere I had thought about being often and I didn't know if I would ever get to be here again. So I sat down on her bed nervously and waited for her to come in, I adjusted my position about a million times. I didn't want her to think I had been through her things or anything like that.

Even though I was sat waiting for her it still made me jump as she opened the door, it swung open and she looked flustered and annoyed. Stopping dead in the doorway when she saw me.

I tried and look at her in a non confrontational way to stop her being angry with me. I can tell she is pissed off but I am not sure if it is because I am here of if its something else, but to be fair this must be creeping her out, its like I am stalking her, if I feel like that she must too.

She asks me how I got in and I relax a little the stress on her face seems to reduce which was not what I was expecting. I tell her about the freaky guy who let me in and she comes into her room fully shutting the door, this must be a good sign I hope... jesus I wish I didn't read so much into everything.

But her body language is very closed, she leans against her bedroom furniture with her arms folded and abruptly asks me what I want, with massive attitude in her voice.

I let out a small sigh placing the election form on her bed, to which she tells me "I am very annoying" I retaliate quickly telling her she inspires it in me! I am pleased I had a come back and didn't just sit there staring. I feel my confidence building and it seems even though we aren't exactly being nice to each other we are building up some kind of rapport with each other. A fucked up one, but I will take anything right now.

Naomi places a matching form on the bed next to mine ... I knew it! I knew she would wanna run, god why does she not just be honest instead of putting all these barriers up! She really is a pain.

I get up offering to help her with the form, in reality I am looking for a reason to stay, but typically of Naomi she rejects my offer telling me she doesn't need my help!

I look at her and instead of playing the needy idiot role that I seem to have slotted into I decide, fuck it, even though I don't want to I will leave her to it. If she wants to be a loner then fine, and I walk out quickly before she can see how much I want to stay. As I leave I think I see a look of disappointment in her face, that kills me. I can see she doesn't actually want me to leave but hasn't got the balls to say it!

I wish I hadn't seen this look as I would have been half way down the street by now, instead I stand outside her door, still not being able to give up on this girl, she makes my blood boil. I decide to have it out with her... jeez I would rather argue with her than just have this under lying shit between us constantly. I take a deep breath and fling the door open. Naomi is stood in exactly the same position as she was when I left and turns to face me.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, MY FIRST THOUGHT WHEN I SEE YOU IS NOT, I WANT TO FUCK THAT GIRL!"

I could hear myself saying it but I couldn't quite believe it was coming out of my mouth. Naomi looked just as shocked as I felt. I was being so forceful and aggressive and for once in my life I was saying what I was thinking, it felt amazing, I couldn't stop myself.

"WE KISSED, TWICE, IT WAS NICE! BUT ITS ALSO NICE JUST BEING WITH YOU.......WHEN YOUR NOT BEING A PRICK THAT IS!"

Naomi gave me a stunned thanks, I could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to work out whether that should be taken as a compliment or not. I calmed down a bit not wanting to push my luck too far with her. I gave her a genuine compliment to soften the verbal attack telling her she'd be a good student president.... it seemed to work as she asked me to stay!

Result! I walked back into Naomi Campbells bedroom shutting her door behind me, placing my bag firmly on the floor.

It was awkward at first but we had the election form to complete, Naomi read my mind and produced a bottle of vodka from a draw, it was definitely needed as some of the silences were killing me.

After about half the vodka was gone it was great, the conversation flowed and we laid head to toe on her bedroom floor. My confidence grew and I started to take the piss out of a slogan she had suggested. I was even being mildly amusing, this is what I loved about Naomi when we were good we were really good, she made me feel like I could be fully myself and say what I was thinking without being judged. I boldy told Naomi I thought she could do anything, which I did, I really thought this girl had no boundarys!

Then out of the blue she asked it "What do lesbians do"

Jesus I thought, how did she even swing the conversation that way, I was instantly embarrassed and brought some time swigging vodka which was much needed. At the same time I was thinking "fucking yes" she has been wondering what lesbians do, she has being thinking about girls having sex, this was exactly what I wanted to hear, and even though it was awkward this was the first time I was going to have a sex chat with another girl. It was liberating.

I lied and said I didn't know, even though I have never had sex with another girl.... I have well lets just say researched it.

She was so upfront but I could hear some nervousness or hesitation in her voice when she brought up strap-ons!

This made me totally uncomfortable but it was funny! The mood got a bit more serious as I explained to Naomi what I thought lesbian sex was about! For some reason I mentioned oils.... why I said that is beyond me! But it made Naomi laugh... I tried not to break eye contact with her and we definitely had a moment, I wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly. But I didn't wanna fuck this up, not when we were getting on so well and actually spending time together on our own for once. But fuck me I wanted to kiss her, show her how I thought lesbians had sex!

She laid back down on the floor laughing breaking the moment. Still laughing at my oils suggestion.

We both then lay in silence for ages, occasional giggles broke the quiet. It was nice just being in someones company without having to say anything. I let out a little yawn which I instantly regretted I felt like that was it the end of the night, she would know I was sleepy and within 5 minutes I would be alone again!

Naomi yawned to and stretched out next to me, lifting herself up to sitting and then to standing looking at her watch. "Fuck Ems its 2am" I was fully aware of that but couldn't face mentioning it earlier because I really didn't want to leave. I smiled sadly and accepted a hand she had extended to help me up stumbling slightly as the vodka I had consumed took effecr. I moved over to where my bag was and lifted it onto my shoulder and slipped my shoes back on clumsily!

"what the fuck you doing Emz you can't walk home on your own, pissed at 2am" Naomi said as she saw me with my shoes on, she was clearly quite pissed too.

"Oh" I said, sorry i just thought, well you know!

"you can stay Emily, as long as you don't try and jump my bones while I am sleeping" Naomi winked at me.

I laughed, a little disappointed as I reckon if she hadn't said that I would have probably done exactly that.... well not while she was sleeping!!

She threw a t shirt at me which landed on the floor, I was too drunk to catch, and she had one for herself, turn round then she said smugly! I laughed and turned round only to be faced with a rather large mirror! In which I saw Naomi pull off her top to expose her gorgeous body.

"Ahem" I coughed not knowing where to look.

"EMILY" Naomi said as she looked at my reflection in the mirror!

"What, you just said turn round, you didn't say anything about not looking" I stated in my defense

"pervert" she chuckled as she climbed into bed.

I took my dress off not caring that Naomi could see me, I didn't have any issues with my figure and have spent my life sharing a bedroom with Katie who is always prancing about naked. Bodies weren't private in my house. Plus I was drunk therefore I had vodka confidence.

Naomi looked fully awkward and diverted her eyes from me, looking at anything else in the room but me. I clambered into the other side of the bed and turned to face Naomi. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. I longed so badly to know what she was thinking. It took all my might not to reach out and take her hand in mine. I didn't know if I would ever get such a perfect opportunity to make a move on her. We were in bed, we had discussed sex and we were drunk. But at the same time I was aware after a lovely evening and great progress I could fuck it all up with one foul move.

So instead I laid on my side just studying the blonde. She truly was perfect!

Naomi turned her head to face me after a few minutes of silence!

"What" she asked confused and slightly embarrassed as I kept my stare.

"Nothing" I said faking innocence with a smile

"Goodnight Emily" she said firmly but in a jokey way.

I decided that I should take that as a "don't even think about trying to have sex with me"

So I turned onto my back and mimicked her tone "Goodnight Naomi"

With that we both slowly drifted off to sleep, other than the fact I had not got the kiss Naomi again it had basically been the most perfect evening. She had let her guard down and after this she could not argue that we weren't friends.

I couldn't wait to wake up next to her!


	10. Just being with you! NAOMI

**NAOMI POV – Just being with you!**

**Chapter 10**

My day had been rubbish, Emily had pestered me for most of it, I accidentally seem to have entered into a sex bet with Cook and to top it off I fell off a stack of papers and showed my knickers! Plus I have caved and think I am going to enter the student elections. Which I think in fairness is my only way is to stop Cook becoming president and possibly having to sleep with him. Oh Christ.

Kieran gave me a lift home from school, well he nearly did but his car was fucked, that man really is a massive mess, but he is alright. He walked me home which was weird but nice at the same time, he listens and he is honest.

I got in and mum instantly started questioning me about the man I was with, could she not see he was an old hairy guy. Most mums would be like.... who the fuck is that hanging around with my 17 year old? But she seemed please. She was holding another randomers baby and she didn't even know its fucking name. Jesus when is this free living bullshit going to stop. There better not be a baby living in the house now, that is the last thing I need.

I stormed to my room cursing my life, my house wasn't a home it was a freaking hostel.

I swung open my door looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet! JESUS I thought when I saw Emily Fitch sat on my bed . Typical, I don't know why I was even surprised its just how my day was going.

Firstly what the hell was she doing her, and secondly how the hell did she get into my house, my bedroom. This was just too bizarre.

Turns out she had brought me over an election form and been let in my the guy who I found in my bed this morning. I told her she was annoying and she told me I brought it out in her! Brilliant... I make people annoying! Great to know!

She offered to help me but I told her I didn't need her help and then she left. I didn't expect her to just go, I expected her to put up some kind of argument for staying, but she didn't and when she walked out I cant explain it but I felt a bit sad. When I had walked into my room I had just wanted some time to myself and now I was being given it I felt .. well a bit lonely. I think I had got used to Emily following me about and hanging around me and when she left without putting up a fight, without trying to talk about "us" without anything. I felt disappointed.

I just stood for a bit, a bit in shock of what had happened, I thought about going after her but that so wasn't my style. Then it happened she came flying back into my room. She looked pissed off.

She was different, I was so used to her being sweet and meek. She said something along the lines of not wanting to fuck me everytime she saw me and how she just wanted to spend time. I think she said kissing me was nice too. Nice?

I really didn't know what to say, but I did know I didn't want her to walk out of my room again. I was a bit pathetic saying thanks. I am not sure if thanks was the most fitting reply when someone tells you they don't want to fuck you. But it was the only thing that came into my head.

Then before I knew it I was asking her to stay. I figured after her outburst the least I could do was let her help me with the application form.

There was understandably awkward tension in the room, Emily had just told me she didn't want to fuck me and I had told her to stay, and obviously she had brought up the fact we had kissed. Quite loudly actually, I hope my mum didn't hear. I knew the only thing that was going to stop this turning into a disaster was vodka, I was always alot more chatty on vodka!

In short I got wasted, I dunno how but we ened up laid on my floor after filling out the very random application form. It had asked for a campaign slogan.... my input was "Naomi, get to know me" which Emily found hysterical. To be fair it was a shit slogan. I didn't even want people to get to know me.

I lay on the floor and felt happy, I had not felt happy since I could remember. I didn't really have friends who I was close to and I wondered if this was how it felt. Then I remembered the fact I had kissed this girl, there was more to our friendship than just being mates and it scared me. But at the same time under a haze of vodka it intrigued me. Despite Emily not being out, I was pretty convinced she was gay and I liked that she knew it and knew her feelings. I wondered whilst lying on the floor whether she had been with girls before, I wanted to find out if she kissed other girls, or just me.

Before I knew it I was asking, in probably a more upfront way than I had anticipated

"What do lesbians do?" Shit did I just actually ask her that.

She smiled mischievously but looked embarrassed at the same time, swigging on her vodka. I thought maybe she didn't get what I was getting at. "In bed I mean"

She laughed telling me she knew what I meant which made me sound a bit silly

"How would I know" Was her eventual response.

Brilliant now was my chance to delve a bit more into her history, I asked her if she had ever.

"No I have never" she responded a bit shocked. I thought it was a valid question, however I was happy with the answer. I don't think I would have liked it much if she had said yes.

She then proceeded to tell me what she thought happened, and I just got a bit engrossed, when she said "what we do to ourselves, but to each other, just a bit more aggressively" my heart started to beat slightly faster as I imagined for the first time ever doing things in my head with Emily. I tried to disguise my discomfort. Having sexual thoughts about a girl who is just inches away was something I never thought would happen and I didn't want her to be able to see in my face what I was thinking. She mentioned oils which made me laugh, alot! Where the hell did that come from, and what kinda porn has this girl been watching!!

Then we just kinda stared at each other, I didn't know what Emily was thinking but I kinda felt like if she had been going to kiss me again now would possibly be a time where I would accept the kiss. Shit, what the hell!

I quickly lay back down returning the conversation to Oils! Breaking the intense mood that had just enveloped me. Stop it I thought to myself shaking my head. Your drunk!

We had been talking for hours, and I had tried to keep the conversation off Lesbian Sex, Oils or anything in anyway related. Eventually we just lay there, neither saying a word. Until Emily let out a little yawn which prompted me to look at my watch.... fucking hell 2 am ! Jesus she has been here since like 4.30pm.... never in my life have I spent that long in someone's company without getting supremely bored of that person.

I helped a quite drunk Emily to her feet, trying myself to stop my head spinning. Drinking whilst lying down and then standing up quickly is not the best idea.

When the room did stop spinning I saw Emily with her shoes on and her bag over her shoulder. She looked so innocent and sweet, there was no way someone who looked so fragile and young could be walking the streets at 2am on her own, specially not drunk.

Plus it wouldn't hurt for her to stay over, that's what friends do right, sleep over at each others houses. I told her she couldn't walk home at this time and she could stay as long as she didn't try it on!

She didn't respond but smiled and slipped her shoes back off, I took this as a non verbal "yes I will stay and no I won't jump you"

I threw her an old top and got a t shirt for myself, I all of a sudden became very conscious that if I got undressed Emily would be looking at me. It wasn't so much this that bothered me, but I wasn't overly body confident and I felt shy. So I told her to turn away, I felt like a right twat. Then just as I had pulled my top off. I heard her cough slightly I looked up and could see her staring straight at me through my massive mirror with a cheeky grin on her face.

I told her she was a pervert and quickly pulled the same t shirt back over my head. I would just wear that!

I got into bed quickly and when I looked up Emily was stripping off with none of the same shyness as me, she was stood in just her bra and pants unashamed. I caught myself looking and panicked. I tried to find something else to divert my attention to but it seemed like my eyes were battling against me and drawing themselves back to Emily. God dammit, I ended up just looking at my finger nails with great interest.

Emily got into bed next to me, and I lay down and looked up at the ceiling, the vodka was wearing off slightly and I became very aware I was in bed with a girl who I was pretty sure fancied me quite a bit. I wasn't ready for this, I didn't know what was going on but I knew I was freaking out. I just stared at the ceiling avoiding eye contact and conversation with the girl next to me. I got hotter and hotter and I was sure she was staring at me. I calmed myself down and braved facing her.

I was sooo right she was on her side facing me, big brown eyes looking into mine

"What" I asked, knowing exactly what!

"nothing" she lied, I could tell she was thinking something but I was to scarred to find out exactly what. It was one thing lying on the floor talking about personal stuff but talking about that kind of stuff in a bed was only going to lead to one place.

I said goodnight in a way I tried to make sound final making it clear to her now it was time to sleep.

She smiled knowingly, just like she got exactly what I meant and copied my tone whilst saying goodnight back.

Then she turned onto her back and within a few minutes drifted off to sleep. I waited for her breathing to change so I knew she was definitely asleep before braving facing her. I turned and studied her face. She was very pretty and I had never had the chance to look at her properly this close. She had gorgeous skin and her hair was so vibrant. My last thought before I joined Emily in sleeping was

"She is lovely"

And with that I fell asleep with Emily Fitch in my bed. What a random day!


	11. The morning after the night before EMILY

**EMILY POV – The morning after the night before!**

**Chapter 11**

I stirred in the morning, I could feel my head was hurting and I let out a groggy groan, something wasn't right though, my house was normally noisy in the morning, Katie normally woke me up or my alarm, I rarely woke up naturally on a college day. It was too quiet and when I stretched my arms didn't meet the end of my single bed. I wasn't in my bed. It came flooding back, I was still in Naomis bed. I felt a massive smile spread over my face. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see Naomi sleeping next to me, where she was when I had drifted off to sleep, it was a lovely feeling.

My heart skipped a beat but for all the wrong reasons. The space that last night was occupied by Naomi is empty. I felt a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. She'd gone. Part of me wished she would be coming back with a cup of tea and a smile, but I knew Naomi. She would have woken up this morning and freaked. I got up, all the time trying my best not to cry. I can't believe she had just got up and fooked off without me. We were going to the same bloody college, jesus that girl is impossible!

I put my clothes back on and tried to do something about my panda eyes in Naomi's mirror. I sat on the edge of Naomi's bed for a bit and let out a big sigh. I took in everything about Naomi's room in as I figured this really could be the last time I was in here.

I exited the room timidly feeling a bit awkward that I was in someone's house who had absolutely no idea who I was. There was some hustle and bustle coming from the kitchen so I made for the front door trying to be unseen. But was stopped by a woman I instantly recognised as Naomi's mum. For one she looked like Naomi and two I had seen her a couple of times at parents evening from middle school.

"Hello" Naomi's mum directed at me in a happy voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking out of my house" All the time Naomi's mum had a care free smile on her face. I could tell she wanted to know who I was just out of interest she wasn't concerned about why I was in her house.

"Erm I am erm" I didn't really know what to say, I didn't know how I defined myself in Naomi's life, I didn't even know if we were friends.

"Naomi's friend, I suppose" I continued still stammering.

"I mean what's your name dear, I gathered you were Naomi's friend otherwise why would you leaving her bedroom?"

"Sorry, Its ... I'm Emily"

"Did you have a sleepover Emily" Her mum asked almost excited

"Yeah" I said like it was the most genius thing I had ever heard. "yeah we had a sleepover"

"Where's Naomi, I thought I heard her leave" Naomi's mum said looking puzzled

"Erm I think she has gone to college, she left before I woke up"

Her mum looked even more puzzled and I suppose I shouldn't have said it, but Naomi left me in a shit situation, and I wasn't going to lie.

"You wait till I see her, you can't leave your friends like that" Gina stated folding her arms looking at me sympathetically

I backtracked "She had stuff do to I think, before college you know"

"Well Emily my daughter won't have breakfast with me, but I would love it if you did, you must be famished. I don't suppose Naomi gave you tea did she"

Come to think of it Naomi had been a rubbish host, she had just given me a vodka dinner and I was starving, I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time, and I could smell toast coming from the kitchen. Sod it, her mum seemed lovely, and maybe she could tell me some stuff about Naomi. I would like that.

"That would be lovely, if it is not too much trouble Mrs Campbell" I smiled

Her mum let out a hearty chuckle and gestured me into the kitchen, "Gina, Emily call me Gina"

The kitchen was cool, there were posters about recycling and rotas for cleaning and shopping. The strange guy who let me in was sat at the table eaten something that looked truly disgusting. He smiled at me before leaving the room. Maybe he was Naomi's mums boyfriend, there was no way he could be her dad, he was too young and looked nothing like her.

"Communal living" her mum said seeing me trying to work out who the man was.

"We are all about the environment and planet, it is really wonderful having all these different people share you home and life, Naomi hates it of course, but I suppose she has told you that" Gina said placing some toast in front of me which I devoured.

"Erm not really, I erm well we haven't been friends very long" I tried to explain as to why I knew very little about her daughter

"Well I hope you do stay friends, Naomi could do with a companion, she is such a lone wolf, she gets it from her father" Gina said looking worried at the mention of Naomi's dad.

I thought Gina was probably one of the most lovely people I had ever met, she was nothing like my mum, she was rounder and more mumsy and smiled a genuine smile. She wore a big cardigan and funny trousers. Naomi was very lucky.

We talked for a while more, Naomi's mum explained how the shopping rota worked and why plastic bags were evil. I loved it, I didn't even mind too much Naomi wasn't there, I felt comfortable. I knew there would be no way Naomi would have let me sit and talk to her mum. But she chose to leave me behind so it was her own bloody fault.

"I better get going Mrs... Gina" I corrected myself

"I have got to get home and change before college and if I am not back in time my sisters boyfriend will leave without me, thank you so much for breakfast though, it was lovely. And it was great to meet you, you have a beautiful house!" I beamed

"Emily, you are welcome anytime, I never normally get introduced to Naomi's friends, I sincerely hope I see you again"

"I do too" I said with a sad smile, knowing how unlikely it was I would get to talk to Naomi's mum again

Gina gave me a knowing wink and showed me to the door, waving me off.

I wondered what Naomi's mum thought of me, why Naomi had left me in her bed, what we had been doing in her bedroom since 4.30pm. When she winked at me, I felt like she was reassuring me that it would be ok. Like she knew my struggles with Naomi and understood.


	12. The morning after the night before NAOMI

**NAOMI POV – The morning after the night before!**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up feeling shit, before I even opened my eyes I knew I was hungover, I also knew before I opened my eyes that Emily was lying next to me. I had the fear, as memories rolled back in of last night. Nothing happened between us which is more than I can say for other evenings. But at the same time it felt like something had.

I forced my eyes to open and rolled over finding I was still clutching an empty bottle of vodka.... classy!

Emily was curled up facing away from me, her vibrant red hair was sprawled everywhere, the strappy pink top I had lent her clung loosely to her exposing her milky skin, I don't know why but I had a massive urge to touch her, be close to her. Before I could stop myself I had put my fingers through her red hair, feeling how soft it was against my skin, entranced me! I quickly snapped myself out of it, shaking my head at my actions and dragging myself out of bed away those thoughts, away from Emily.

I pulled my off and picked up some clothes for the day. I took another look at Emily lying peacefully innocently in my bed, I hesitated for a second thinking about climbing back into bed and waiting for her to wake up. Jesus "what are you doing" I said to myself out loud. This was wrong, so wrong. I needed to get as far away from here as quickly as possible. I could feel myself freaking out and I didn't want anyone else to see me like this. Especially not Emily, who I knew would challenge my behaviour.

I knew it was a terrible thing to do, but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it. I got dressed sorted my face and hair out in the bathroom as quickly and quietly as I could ....and I left. I left Emily alone, in my house, in my bed and I went to college. I put my iPod on loudly trying to drown out thoughts of last night, of Emily and mostly the inappropriate thoughts and feelings I had lingering!

I cycled aggressively and took the long route to college knowing how early I would be if I went straight there. I cycled as fast and as far away from my house as I could.

This couldn't be happening I could not like Emily, she was a girl, she was a pain, I was happy on my own. It was easy, how it was supposed to be, how I was supposed to be.

I could not let this happen. I wouldn't.


	13. Tug of War! EMILY

**EMILY POV – Tug of War**

**Chapter 13**

I had to pretty much run home and just got there when Danny pulled up! Before Katie got her claws into him I pretty much begged him to wait even if Katie said leave. He made some filthy comment which I just smiled at and ran in the house to get changed.

"Where the fuck have you been" Katie greeted me aggressively as I ran into the bedroom.

"Nowhere, I was just out" I said dismissively hoping that Katie would not persist with her questions

"How can you be out nowhere, where the fuck did you sleep, and your wearing the same clothes you had on at college yesterday, gross" Katie tutted looking me up and down with a disgusted look on her face.

I thought about lying to her, telling her I had been with a boy or a friend, but quickly realised Katie knew all the people I knew, if I said the boy thing it would probably make her happier but she would want to know everything and would find out I was lying easily. She would freak if I said I was with Effy or Pandora get all jealous or probably not believe me, so I figured a slightly bent version of the truth would do.

"Seriously Emily, who were you with, I had to totally cover for you with mum and dad they were going mental" Katie said in an exasperated tone

"Jesus Katie your not my fucking keeper, I was at Naomi's ok" Before Katie could flip out about Naomi being a lesbian or a freak I carried on explaining.

"She is running for student president and I was helping her with her campaign, it got late and I stayed, is that okay with you?... can I please get dressed now!" I was getting royally fed up of Katie's demand to control my life.

"no Emily its not okay, one you should have told me where you were and two what are you doing helping that freak with her campaign, she is a total dyke Emily you shouldn't be in her room by yourself, where the fuck did she sleep? That bitch better not have tried anything, I will kill her" Katie seemed to be thinking up scenarios in her head without giving me time to respond.

"KATIE, Stop!! we have been through this, she is not a dyke, and don't use that word its horrible, I am helping her with her campaign because I wanted to and no she did not try anything on, I slept on her freaking floor, now enough with the questions, we are going to be late if you don't let me get dressed!" I was very final with the way I spoke trying to let Katie know that this conversation was over. Managing to only tell her one small white lie about sleeping on the floor.

"Correction your going to be late, if your not in Danny's car in five minutes we are totally going without you" Katie said smugly in a bitchy tone.

"Thanks" I said pulling a shirt on.

After the horrific journey to school in Danny's pussy wagon, I decided to go and find Naomi. I was pretty upset with her for leaving me in her room, it could have been really awkward if her mum hadn't been so lovely.

I jumped out of Danny's car as quickly as possible and headed away from Katie as fast as I could, seeing a glimpse of Naomi pushing her bike in the distance. There was a lot of commotion coming from the entrance of the school. I could hear people chanting Cooks name! Fuck that prick couldn't seriously be running for president. That's the last thing this shit school needs.

"Naomi" I called after her, I knew she heard me but she continued walking and pushing her bike away from me, not even flinching.

I just wanted to scream at her, last night went so well and today she is acting like something terrible happened. She literally was the most frustrating person on the planet. But instead of shout or question her I decided to play it cool, pressure clearly is not something this girl enjoys or deals with well.

I told her I liked her mum, trying to keep the conversation light and she carried on walking still not even turning round, she just responded that her mum was a cliché, she did eventually stop and turn to me, but she struggled to keep eye contact, it was like she was going to say something serious, something that I didn't think I wanted to hear. So I distracted her by producing the posters I made for her campaign. Naomi seemed to embrace them, she looked apprehensive but guilty at the same time. I mean this morning she left me in the shit and I am still here eager to be her friend. Most people would have fucked her off by now. But I could see layers gradually peeling away from this girl and the more I saw the more I liked. Underneath it all there was the Naomi I had feelings for. I just don't think she knew it herself yet. She gave me a smile that told me she was gave in, she would run for president and let me help! She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

We had a wicked day, Naomi got properly involved with the election distributing hundreds of posters. I felt so proud seeing her use the posters I had made. I knew she would be good at this, and when it came round to the speeches I was proved right.

I was literally mesmerised watching Naomi talk passionately about the changes she would try and make, she was so eloquent and so utterly gorgeous. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as she spoke. But I felt more, I felt proud and protective of her. As I sat and watched her my heart ached. I wanted to be with this girl so fucking much. These feelings were getting deeper and deeper. I must have looked like a right dope as after Naomis speech Effy turned to me and grinned a knowing grin. Then turned to Naomi and back to me and gave me a knowing wink. I must have gone quite red as Effys grin turned into a light chuckle. How did this girl know so much, it totally freaked me out. But in some ways I liked it, I liked that Effy knew something was going on with us. It made it feel more real, and I trusted Effy not to gossip and I knew she didn't care. Effy didn't seem to care about anything.

I was enjoying being Naomi's wing woman, and despite that fact I was head over heels for this girl, just being with her was nice. It was nice to have a friend.

But then just as it was going so well it all went tits up, my happiness didn't even last for one sodding day. I don't know why I am even surprised. Naomi got up on a table in the class room to try and round up a few more votes. I took her bag obediently and beamed up at her. Then Cook the twat started showing off interrupting Naomi. It just made me so mad. She was trying so hard and he was just doing this to be a cock. Then Naomi flipped, telling Cook he was a joke and a bit of a verbal battle developed. I felt so protective of her, I could see she was getting upset and it killed me, I don't know where it came from but I shouted at him something along the lines of "any chance you could go and be a cunt over there do you think"

All I heard was the disappointment in Naomi's voice in the way she said my name, it rang through my ears and hurt my heart! I looked up at her and looked away, I was disappointed with myself. I knew Naomi could stand up for herself, but even more I knew she would think this made her look weak and she hated to look weak!

To make things worse Cook then said the worst thing he could possibly say "getting your girlfriend to hold your hand" everyone giggled. Great, just as Naomi was starting to become comfortable around me. I knew this would make her push me further away, having Cook call me her girlfriend in front of the whole form. He then went on showing off, to every other fuckers delight.

I didn't remove my eyes from Naomi and I could see the disappointment in her face as the realisation hit her that despite how much she tried Cook was going to win this election on popularity. No matter how skilled or intelligent Naomi was, people liked Cook because he was a clown and pushed the teachers to the edge. It was like watching a child's balloon deflate seeing Naomi's face. I just wanted to comfort her, tell her it didn't matter. These people were idiots and it was not a reflection on her.

But she grabbed her stuff and walked away from me, ignoring me completely! I went after to her trying to apologise for embarrassing her in front of the whole class. But she turned around suddenly and screamed at me to leave her alone. I could see she meant it, she was nearly crying. It was so unlike her. I felt awful, all I wanted to do was be with her and all she wanted to do was leave her alone. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just let her go. I went straight to the toilets and sat on a basin, I couldn't cry I was hurting too much. I just stared. I can't believe how everything was going so right and how quickly it had changed to going wrong. What had I done to deserve this?

A warm sensation fell on my cheek and I could feel the tears had started to fall. But I still just starred into space. I have never felt this numb before.

Someone came into the toilets and I jumped off and left quickly making sure they didn't see me cry. I walked home slowly, feeling like I had nothing to go home for, nothing to stay at school for. Just nothing. How have I got to this? I got in and went straight up to my bed, curled up under the duvet and started to cry properly. It was a silent cry, I just shook and let the tears flow freely. I don't know how long I cried for but I must have eventually exhausted myself out as I fell asleep for hours.

I was woken up by my phone vibrating next to my head. I knew it would be Katie, it always was. She would either be asking me to cover for her or directing some abuse at me about something. I didn't even look at the phone I just said "hello" trying my best not to sound like I had been asleep or crying

"Can we go somewhere" A familiar but unexpected voice said quietly

I looked at the handset, just to check I wasn't imagining things, but sure enough Naomi's name was on my screen. I couldn't quite believe it and before I knew what I was saying I just replied

"Where?" there was no point me even pretending to myself I was going to pass this up, any time spent with Naomi was precious to me.

"Anywhere!" An emotionless sounding Naomi responded

I told her I would meet her at hers on my bike in 30 minutes and she hung up without responding. I couldn't work out how this was going to go, she sounded so emotionless so empty. Did she need me to be there for her, or was she just so sick of me she was going to give me the leave me alone chat.

Well there was only one way to find out. I packed up a blanket, a spliff, a bottle of vodka that was under katie's bed into my back pack and cycled to Naomi's, my heart beating and my hands shaking slightly.

If she would come, I knew the perfect place to get away from it all.


End file.
